Christmas Past
by nerdgirl07
Summary: Sequel to "Boarding School", can be read individually though. Austin and Ally have been together all through high school and now in their senior year, they are spending Christmas together. On her way to retrieve Austin's present, Ally is abducted. The police are searching frantically, finding little evidence of her whereabouts. Austin is the only one that can save her. Austin's POV
1. Christmas and Ally's Disappearance

**Drum roll please… bum bum bum bum bum… now for what you have all been waiting for… the sequel to Boarding School! Bum bu du dum! I have received multiple requests for a sequel. I hope you guys like it! I really actually don't know where this is going. I have an idea of the ending but no idea what is going to happen in the middle lol. If you guys aren't really into CSI stuff, you might not like it unless you are totally into TRUE LOVE! Even if you don't like either, READ ANYWAY! If you guys haven't read Boarding School I will leave a link at the bottom. Kk? Anyway, now for the main event, THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Austin and Ally. Do you guys see nerdgirl07 written in the credits? No, no you don't. Jk! XP!**

I tug on my blond locks, shaking with sobs. I am glad no one is here to see me. I am a mess. Dez left the police station practically carrying Trish an hour ago. Lester is still here.

It hurts to think about anything except the pain. The more pain I feel, the number I feel. I feel a pat on my shoulder. At first I shrug the hand off but it persists and pulls my face out of my hands. I look up and see my mom Mimi. She smiles sadly at me.

"Oh baby." She says as she looks at my tear streaked face and she pulls me in for a long hug. I cry into her shoulder. At some point I calm down enough and my mom holds me out.

"Di-di-did you hear?" I somehow get out.

"Yes and I am so sorry for you dear but the police will figure it out."

"I-I miss her." I stammer even though the last time I saw her was less than 3 hours ago.

"I know baby." Mom replies simply.

"I wish I hadn't let her leave the school after curfew." I stomp my foot on the ground feebly.

"Baby it is not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

"Yes but I let her break a rule! This is why they have curfew!"

"Baby," she takes my head in her hands "It is not your fault." She kisses me on the forehead and pats my head. "I have to go back to the Mattress Kingdom. Dad is sick. See you later sweet."

"Bye…" I raise my hand feebly but she is already gone.

After another couple minutes there is a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response, they walk in.

"Hello Mr. Moon. I am sure you already know why I am here." He says gruffly. I nod. "I want you to know that it is not your fault. But what I am really here for is to question you so we can find your girlfriend." I nod in agreement. I am not feeling very talkative today.

"The first thing I want to ask you is when you last saw her."

"Umm, 10:14?" He writes a note on his pad.

"Mhm, where did she say she was going?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She said she was going to go pick up my present. She said it was a surprise and I didn't ask where she was going."

"Is there a possibility that she was drunk?"

"No! Ally isn't like that! Anyway, I only just got the call that she was abducted 15 minutes after she left. There is no way she would have gotten liquor in that amount of time. Even if there was enough time, Ally would NEVER do that."

"Sorry, it is protocol that I ask these questions. Don't worry, I trust you whole heartedly." I slump in my chair awaiting the next question. "Well that's all. If we get any information on Miss Dawson's whereabouts, we will contact you immediately."

"Okay."

"Well I am going to go find your girl." I smile and get up.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate all of this Officer Dunphey." I shake his hand.

He pats my shoulder. "Just doin' my job boy. Cheer up." I give him a faint smile and he leaves.

I sit back in the metal chair and put my big hand on my face. I let it fall slowly so that my lids get pulled down. I am so exhausted but I know that sleep will never come. There is a criminal, possible murderer on the loose who just abducted and possibly killed my girlfriend. I put my elbows on my knees and bounce my knees. I have to think.

The only way to get Ally back is to find her myself. I know her well enough that I know how she thinks. I know what she would do. I know what she will do to escape. The cops will track her down eventually but by the time that happens she will most likely be dead.

I jump up at this revelation. I grab my grey pea coat, but on my matching newsboy cap and run outside into the rare, clean Miami snow. I jump in my old red Toyota and stomp on the gas. The wheels skid on the ice then I pull sharply out of my parking space. I fishtail a little bit as I skid out of the parking lot.

I lean over my steering wheel and frown as I begin to hit every red light. At some point I decide to just begin running them. Officer Dunphey will let me off. He understands my situation.

I am pushing the speed limit now. With the combination of speeding and running red lights, I get to my boarding school in half the time. Ally and I are in our senior year there. It is where we met in our sophomore year. It is where we live, right across the hall from each other. Oh the memories this place holds.

I slam my door and run into the school. The usual guard just nods. He knows where I am going and what happened. I pound on Trish and Ally's door and it opens to reveal Dez. He waves me in. I stand on the edge of the room as Dez returns to Trish. She is groaning his name in her sleep. This subsides when he pulls her into his arms once again. I guess the stress just pulled their true feels out of them. At least something good may come of this.

Trish and Ally's small room is decorated for Christmas with a small tree in the corner. They cut out paper snowflakes and taped them to the windows along with hanging lights around the ceiling. It is too bad that we will never actually celebrate Christmas.

"Hey dude. You look terrible." Dez states the obvious.

"Thanks man." I reply sarcastically.

"How about tomorrow we watch a romcom. That should make you feel better right?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"All I want for Christmas is Ally."

"Like that song, _all I want for Christmas, is yoooooooUUUUUU!_" Dez sang in a mock opera voice.

"I guess except when they wrote that song, I don't think they were talking about wanting to get your girlfriend back from an insane person who abducted them."

"You never know." I shrug. I guess there is no proof. "Anyway, so, knowing you, there's gotta be a plan. So, what's the plan Stan?"

"I am going to find Ally myself."

"That's what I thought you were going to say. The part I am waiting to here is the part on how." I bite my lip. I did not think of that. After a couple seconds Dez breaks the silence. "Okay so there is obviously no plan. If there is no plan then we are going to think of one even if we have to stay up all night to do it." I nod.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." I quote and we start brainstorming what maybe one of the most important things I will ever do. I have to save her.

**Wellllll? You have to tell me what you think! I will no write another chapter until I get a review. Period. Okay? Okay. PM me with any questions. Thank you for your time. HAVE A NICE LIFE!**

**xx ng7**


	2. Investigations and Mysterious Visits

**Of into the wide blue yonder of chapter 2! That was a stupid joke. Oh well. Anyways, I was sick today so I thought I would update. Sad right? Oh well. (I am I the only one that thinks I over use "oh well". Oh well ;) ) Sorry I forgot to put the link for Boarding School, brainfart. This is it, the link that started it ALL lol: s/8511904/1/Boarding-School**

**Okay so here is chapter two. I am really impressed with all the reviews this story has gotten just in the past couple days. WOW! Thanks everyone for reviewing and PLEASE continue. It makes me happy :3. I feel so bad I lied about when I would review! My teachers decided that this week was the week that a semesters worth of homework is to be dumped on us. ON WITH THE SHOW! (wait, actually, there's still the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: Working on it but currently I have noooooo association with Austin and Ally or anything that makes any money except maybe a lemonade stand.**

Dez and I are burning the candle at both ends thinking up a plan. After hours of debate we decide that the first thing to do in searching for evidence is to go to the scene of the crime. As I said before, I am the only one that will truly understand the evidence. The police wouldn't know if the scratch on the leather or the food stain on the ground is new or not. Only I do.

Before even giving one thought to sleeping I jump off the bed and run to the car. I don't even put on my hat and jacket. Again I stomp on the gas and skid out of the parking lot. Thankfully Office Dunphey told me the sight of the accident. It wasn't far from the school so I get there in less than 10 minutes.

The sight is off the edge of a toll road. About half a mile from the crash sight, I park the car in a patch of bushes and walk the rest of the way on the side of the road so I won't be sighted. I know I am near the sight because there is a bright light. At this point I duck and survey the sight.

There is only one cop keeping guard. There are a couple LED lights set up that cast a very artificial light over the car wreck. It appears that the car plowed head long into the tree. The hood of the car may as well have been a thin piece of paper. It is all crumple up. In fact, it is so crumpled it is blocking the whole windshield. The driver's side door is completely unhinged, lying on the ground. The passenger door has a large scrape down the side and the window is completely shattered.

After merely a moment of observation I know the best approach. I know the guard will _not _let me pass but I have to get in there. I will just have to sneak in. I slowly pull myself into a crouch and make a wide sweep so I go behind the tree. Once I get behind the tree, I put my back to it. I keep a close eye on the guard. The moment he turns his back I sprint around to the driver's side and hop in.

The light from the guard's flashlight turns around and I duck down. I slide in between the driver's and passenger's seats. The first thing I do is search around the car. I don't see anything that immediately catches my eye. It is obvious why the slashes in the seats are there but the real thing that surprises me is the coffee stain on the ground. That wasn't there when I rode in the car with her earlier this morning. She must have gone to get coffee on her way.

Her attacker could have seen her at the Dunkin Donuts or wherever she went. He may have chased Ally and she dropped her coffee when she was trying to get away from him.

The coffee cup was gone. There is so much possible evidence here; he must have been pretty stupid but not stupid enough to leave the cup.

Another thing I see is a nick in the dashboard. Actually it was more of a scrape. The scratch isn't deep so and the pattern reminds me of car keys. Maybe Ally tried fighting with her car keys. That's my girl. She never gives up without a fight.

The beam from the flashlight is suddenly right in my face. "Hey. I caught you. Now get out."

I reluctantly follow his orders. "Now what do you think you are doing on a crime scene young man?"

"Inspecting my girlfriend's vehicle sir."

"Ahhh… so you're the mysterious boyfriend. Well, young man, there is nothing here that we won't notice that you will."

"I beg to differ, sir. My girlfriend has had this car for entire 3 year relationship. I also rode in it this morning. I know everything that is different about it now."

"And what is that?"

"For example, there is a coffee stain on the ground that wasn't there this morning and a scratch on the dashboard that looks to be the work of car keys."

"Young man, I don't know the evidence that the other police have already gotten but I am more than sure they have already noticed things like that. You know forensic scientist, they know everything. They would be able to identify a speck of dust and where it came from. They would certainly not over look a barely dried coffee stain and a humongous scratch in the dashboard."

I bite my lip. The officer is probably right. I must have brainwashed myself into thinking I would be able to help. I am useless here.

The officer puts his hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest lad. You look like you haven't slept in days." I nod. I have no more use here.

I take one last look at the battered remains of Ally's car as the officer walks off. The driver door is right next to my feet. I glare at it and notice a small white thing sticking out of the rubber band that wraps around the door to keep the air out. I stoop and gently pull it out.

It is a very small piece of paper, probably only as big as a quarter. I have to squint to look at it in the low light. In the center of the paper, draw very small, is a broken heart.

There are many reasons why it could be written on there. Perhaps it is a long lost piece of a drawing that somehow tore off and got stuck in there. For some reason I can't believe that. It is way too coincidental.

I can't ponder this any longer because the officer turns. "Is everything okay son?"

"Oh… yeah… I guess. I just can't believe she is gone." I cover up. I can't call this a lie because it is true. However, that is definitely not why I am frozen here. The police man gives me a small smile.

"I understand. My wife has been missing for 8 years. She just went missing without a trace. I still haven't given up hope. If you truly love this Ally, you won't give up on her."

I am shocked that the officer would trust me enough to confide in me such personal information. I am truly touched. "I will never give up on Ally. By the way, didn't get your name."

"Officer Mac Scott. You could call me Scott. And what is your name?"

"Austin Moon." I say.

"Good to meet you Austin." He shakes me hand gruffly.

"Nice to meet you too sir." He gives me a final smile and I stalk over to my car, gripping the piece of paper as tight as possible.

I drive back to school. The officer is right; I look terrible. I didn't sleep last night because Ally and I were at a party. Not the loud, drinking type party but the type of party between friends where you sit around, watch old movies and eat microwave s'mores. I know it sounds like a slumber party but there were guys there and it was actually really fun.

When I get back to me and Dez's room, I walk in and see that he is still with Trish. I doubt he will be in all night. I slump on my bed, thoroughly exhausted, and go to sleep in my clothes. At this point, I don't care.

My dreams are haunted by images of what may have happened during the attack; images of Ally screaming and getting beat up by a faceless man. I don't sleep very well until…

"Austin." My eyes remain shut. "Austin." The voice asks again. I close my eyes tighter and wave them away. I don't want to go to school. "AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" My eyes shoot open. I don't want to get in trouble with my mom for being late to school a third time.

I am confused. I am in a bright cloudy place. I rub my eyes because they are still glazed with sleep. I look around.

"ALLY! YOU'RE HERE!" I yell. I jump up and reach out to hug her.

"Shhh…" She steps back, avoiding my hug. "Yes, I am but you can't touch me. I am only a dream." I frown. "But I am still here and I just wanted to tell you that I love you." And I start to drift out of sleep.

**Kinda cliffy wouldn't you say? Lol well, I know none of this makes sense now but it will soon, I promise XP. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! I will try to update soon .**


End file.
